


Unfortunately, she’s red for me and I’m so very red for her.

by T3R3Z1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T3R3Z1/pseuds/T3R3Z1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat thinking about how much LOVE SUCK do your homework & listen to your parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfortunately, she’s red for me and I’m so very red for her.

Things are pretty shitty when you stare at someone but they can’t really stare back because they have no fucking clue what they’re actually looking at.

Luckily for me, that’s the blind twat I’m stuck with.

I can’t really say that, though. She’s not too much of a twat or whatever but good god that girl is up there on the VANTAS TWAT LIST.

Let me tell you about this grubfucking nookcrunch, this yapping sociopath who’s done grand, elegant fucking swan dives into the goddamn deep-end.

And here I am, staring her right in the fucking face and there she is, not even noticing it.

She’s licking her lips in the most disgusting, unflattering, and unsexy way possible and drooling as I practically bore my eyes down at her, and I can’t tell if she’s trying to seduce me or if she just has smidgeon of fucking mucous crusted on her face. Her chest is heaving almost rhythmically under her shirt, though, the teal Libra sign seems to bob up and down with every sputtering, fuckassed breath she takes. And, like the unthinking idiot I am, I lean in to kiss her again.

The girl tastes just absolutely fucking awful. Chalk, crayons, whatever colorful shit she finds on the floor, she’ll just pop it in her mouth.

I really know how to pick them.

Despite me wanting to launch the gurgling contents of my eatsac all over her stupid, bulgegobbling face, she almost tastes kind of okay. Not okay, but not that awful. Fuck it. I kiss her yet again and she looks happy.

“Karkat,” she whispers, wriggling to prop her back against the cold lab wall. She’s slobbering less now and is just smiling like the idiot she is. I wish she could see it. Wrapping my arms around her, I hug her tight. At this point, I don’t really plan on letting her go, even if she smells like six asscheeks all competing at the long-distance farting event at the Trollympics of stench.

I nuzzle my face into her shoulder and wonder how I even deserve her. I’m the lowest on the Fucking Moron Spectrum, the single shittiest being in existence and yet, to me, she is everything awful but just so goddamn perfect. I’m not.

Unfortunately, she’s red for me and I’m so very red for her.


End file.
